Jikugo
Jikugo is a powerful being from the Realm of Undead. Jikugo serves as the main villain of the second part of Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial. Appearance Jikugo has a creepy (scary) face, looking like an evil clown smiling grinning and crescent-looking eyes, and making others to be fearful of him. Jikugo also have sharp-pointed tooth that protrude out of his mouth. From his face, Jikugo represents an Omni Demon. Jikugo has orange-red skin with tattoos in the symbol of fire, scythe-shape and the slashing shape of claws, which looks disgusting when exposed. To hide this hideous appearance, Jikugo wears clothing that is similar to the ancient Chinese where Demonic Symbols from Hell written on it. On his body, he have energy orbs that is "circular-cone" shaped and orange-red in colour, serving as energy generators and appearing as bracers on his legs and arms. Jikugo have bright orange energy lines with lava seen physically flowing that intersects near his chest areas. Jikugo also have protectors near his chest in the symbol of fire. Jikugo has a small diamond shaped dark gem on his forehead as well. While diguising as a "fengshui master", he took the appearance as an "old man" and acting as a peasant beggar in the temple he lives in order to trick others to pity his body conditions and misleading others in believing his ideals. History Jikugo was a powerful omni alien who was the guardian of Realm of Undead from Side Space universe. While growing in power, Jikugo was serves as a powerful judgementor who judges others rights of living and whether deceased ones should be sent to Hell or Heaven for their actions when they are alive. After many countless centuries, Jikugo obtaining supreme power, Jikugo created clone bodies of himself and serving as judgementor in the Realm of Undead across several universes. He continues living this way for many centuries while observing events from across the multiverse. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial Jikugo decided to set his targets on the Earth of his home universe as his base of operations. Due to his greed in gaining more power and getting bored of his life, expanding his Realm of Undead to the entire universe and becoming one of the most powerful judgementor of the entire multiverse and directly controlling the "Hell" of multiple universes. Arriving on Earth, he diguised himself as a "fengshui master" in the famous temple of Tokyo, and mislead others on they fate in the future and causing the deaths of many. Jikugo also created a cult of followers and making them into believing his ideology and tricking the money of his victims and creating a group of "Devil Plant Beasts" to combat the Ultras present on Earth to freely acheive his goals. Despite having come to Earth, he still retains his "true" physical body at the Realm of Undead. Etymology Jikugo is the Japanese Word of Hell. Forms - Fengshui Master= Fengshui Master *'Powers from Normal Form': While not using his Normal Form, Jikugo retains the use of those powers. However, Jikugo did not use this power in front of others to mask his true nature. **'Jikugo Speedy Move & Strength & Healing Factor' *'Transformation': Whenever he wishes, Jikugo can transform into his True Form. *'Fengshui Board': As a "fengshui master", Jikugo is in possession of a "Fengshui Board". Jikugo mainly uses this board the spread his fake ideology and tricking others in believing his beliefs. *'Bell': Jikugo possess a bell as his main weapon. **'Sonar Wave': Jikugo can release a powerful sonar wave from the bell to stun/paralyse the opponent. **'Ghost Illusions': Jikugo is able to cast ghost illusions from the bell to trick/confuse his foes. **'Sonar Flesh': Emitting light from the bell and teleport to another area. **'Sonar Amplify': By ringing the bell, Jikugo can use it amplify his powers. **'Bell Shield': Jikugo can create a forcefield with the bell to block attacks of others. *'Lantern': Jikugo is equipped with a lantern that represents the symbol of Hell which allows him to cast powerful spells. **'Zombie Wash': Jikugo can brainwash others into "mindless zombies" with a dark wave from the lantern and send them attack his foes. **'Jikugo Flames': Jikugo releases a blast of Soul-Fire from the lantern to burn through his foes. **'Jikugo Bolts': Jikugo can fire an energy bolt of lightning from his hands rapidly. **'Jikugo Voider': Jikugo releases a binding flesh from the lantern to bind the opponent. **'Jikugo Tentacles': Jikugo releases tentacles of darkness with the lanternfrom his right hand to entangle the opponent. **'Jikugo Quake': Jikugo influences the ground with the lantern and temporary releasing a tremour to keep his foes lose his balance *'Jikugo Telepath': Jikugo's telekinesis powers. When doing so, his eye will glows orange. **'Stun and Control': Jikugo is able to surround the enemy with an aura of darkness, stunning them and controlling their movements. **'Domination': Jikugo dominates one of his foes and using them to attack one of their allies. **'Remote Communication': Jikugo can project his voice and talking to others regardless of the distance and speaking in a ghostly-grin tone. **'Jikugo Fluroscope': Jikugo can detect the weakness of his foes and see them anything with his eyes. **'Image Cast': Jikugo can cast images of whatever stuff towards his opponent. }} Trivia *Jikugo is inspired from "Yama/Enma", the Buddhist god of Hell and Enmargo from the Ultra Series itself. *Jikugo race is unknown, he is NOT a demon. When viewed physically, he is simply a giant humanoid alien. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Kaiju